This invention relates generally to bearing cages and, more particularly, to split bearing cages comprising two parts fixed together.
Bearing cages which are used to space rolling elements in bearings are often made in two parts to enable bearing assembly. Fixing the two parts together within the bearing must be done with all the rolling elements in place between the inner and outer raceways.
A common means of fixing together the two parts of the bearing cage is by riveting through predrilled holes. Space must be provided to accommodate the rivet heads, usually on both sides of the bearing cage. Countersunk rivets can be used but require extra machining operations to prepare the fixing holes.
Limited access can present a problem to riveting, which is usually accomplished by a cold-roll or hot-squeeze process to form the head so as to avoid the bearing damage which would be caused by the alternative percussion means. The quality of the riveting must be such that the two cage parts are properly pulled together, thus making hot riveting favored so that contraction in cooling exerts a pull.
Dismantling the bearing for service or refurbishment requires the difficult removal of the rivets and the possibility of damage to the cage.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present bearing cages. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.